


3 AM

by talesofsymphoniac



Category: Tales of Series, Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sormikweek2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7768153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesofsymphoniac/pseuds/talesofsymphoniac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a tumblr prompt: Things Sorey and Mikleo whisper to each other at three in the morning.</p><p>Written a while back, published for Day Seven of Sormik Week 2016: Identity</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 AM

**3 am:** Tiny Sorey is struggling to stay awake, and while Mikleo is a seraph and doesn’t need sleep as much as Sorey does, seeing his friend so tired makes him think he should be sleepy too. But Sorey doesn’t want to go to sleep just yet. “I’m not tired….” He mutters as his eyes close and then both of them are snoring.

 **3 am:** They stayed up late, immersed in a debate about an obscure historical event, going through their entire library, hunting for facts to support their side of the argument. Books are open all across the floor, on the bed, and their hair is sticking up in funny angles. Sorey is exhausted, but they’re still enthusiastic about it until Mikleo notices how terrible Sorey looks and how late it is.

“Fine, you’re right. Let’s go to bed.”

Sorey looks surprised, but lets Mikleo nudge him into bed, suddenly realizing how tired he really is. “I am?” he yawns.

Mikleo smirks, and whispers into his hair, “At least until tomorrow morning.”

 **3 am:** Mikleo still doesn’t sleep as much as Sorey does. Sometimes he gets up in the middle of the night and wanders or reads. Sorey wakes up to find that Mikleo isn’t next to him, which isn’t that unusual, but he can’t go back to sleep. He gets out of bed and makes his way to where Mikleo is curled up in a chair with a book. “What’cha reading?” he whispers, perching on the arm of the chair. Mikleo leans into him and begins to read out loud.

 **3 am:** It’s Sorey’s first night out and about in hundreds of years. Of course he’s not sleeping; he’s been doing enough of that for a lifetime. Mikleo doesn’t seem to want to look away from Sorey for more than a minute, never mind fall asleep. They stay up talking about what Sorey’s missed, what happened to Rose and Alisha and if the other seraphim are still around, figuring out where the blanks in Sorey’s memories are, going through Mikleo’s notes about the ruins he explored while waiting for Sorey to wake up. Mikleo is happier than he can remember being in years. Sorey is a little overwhelmed; he’s missed so much. There is a lull in the conversation. “I’m glad you were there to find me.” Sorey says quietly.

Mikleo smiles. “I always will be.”

 **3 am:** The weather’s nice in Elysia, so Mikleo suggests they eat outside, near the cliff where they set out on their journey so many years ago. It’s evening when they get there, and they eat on a blanket Sorey grabbed and stay out all night, just talking. Hours pass, and then it’s the middle of the night, and their words are fewer and quieter. Mikleo’s head is in Sorey’s lap, and Sorey runs his fingers through his long hair, thinking how beautiful it is. Mikleo is looking past him, up to the stars.

“There are as many emotions as stars in the sky,” he says, and sometimes it’s a single phrase that triggers a whole series of memories for Sorey, and now he remembers not only that night in Lastonbell but a moment from this very hilltop. His hand stops.

“You were going to tell me something, back then. Here.” Mikleo doesn’t need to ask for clarification or why that quote would make him think of their last visit to Elysia; he’s been thinking of that conversation all night. Mikleo turns his head, nuzzling into Sorey’s stomach.

“I love you,” he says.


End file.
